


Be Without You

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Lois copes without Clark





	Be Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote a couple of years ago, cross posting just in case

Lois had heard people say that the hardest part of losing someone you loved was first thing in the morning, before you remembered they wouldn’t be there.  She tried to prepare for this, but interestingly enough, it was never that way for her.  She never forgot for even a minute what had happened… what she had lost.  She’d be hard pressed to call anyone else’s brand of suffering a luxury, but there were times where she’d have welcomed some forgetfulness.  It was weeks before she slept through the night, not used to being in a cold lonely bed, but she didn’t wake up expecting his arms around her… she opened her eyes knowing it was another day without him.  Every part of her life reminded her of him, because they’d shared everything – work, home, the Chinese restaurant on Eye Street, the cable bill that came in his name.  She couldn’t forget him, not for a damn  _second_ , even had she wanted to.  He had brought so much beauty into her life, even when things were complicated and difficult, they were together and it was  _beautiful_ … and knowing she didn’t have that anymore, that she never would again, left her with a dull ache she couldn’t help but equate to a phantom limb.  So no, she didn’t forget.  Not when she drifted between asleep and awake… not when she dreamed… not when she begged God, or whoever was listening, for some way to have him back.  The hardest part was knowing that he was gone and that was her reality… and there was no way to get away from that.


End file.
